


Calmex Daze

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up- Drabbles and One Shots [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Canon-Typical Drug Use, Chem Experiments, Chem Use, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: In the pursuit of making new drugs, someone has to test them. Hancock enjoys the fact that this newest experiment seems to have Anna's body unable to move.“So. Feel good to be completely at my mercy?” He watched the muscles in her neck twitch in what he assumed to be an attempt at a nod. He couldn’t help the cruel huff of laughter that escaped him.“Oh wow, Kitten. Look at you. Can't even nod your head yes or no. Gotta use your pretty little mouth and beg me real good when you want things. Think you can manage that?” She whined in response as his mouth descended on her neglected nipple. The sensation was incredible, heightened slightly by the daze in her mind and the inability to pull away.





	Calmex Daze

It had been a rainy spring, the damp attempting to beat back the frost that still clung to the ground. Anna peered out the fogged window of the Red Rocket as the down pour fogged the ground outside. Dogmeat was sitting under the overhang, watching the rainfall just as she was. 

“Well Damn I’m glad that the very least there is one ray of Sunshine today. Come here hun.” Anna looked towards the voice, being greeted by an almost strange sight. The ghoul she was so used to seeing clad in a red frock coat and tricorn, was leaning against the doorframe in a simple pair of blue jeans and t-shirt with his head bare. 

“One Sec. Working on a special tranquilizer for the Syringer. Mostly Calmex with a mild taste of Med-x to deal with any damage of the take down. Was hoping to use it for taking down people I need info from. Not quite a knock out, but more a walking zombie.” 

“Well coming from an actual walking zombie, that sound like one hella’ interesting tactic. Why not just knock ‘em flat on their ass, tie ‘em up and interrogate ‘em?” 

“I am just over 5 feet tall John. As much as my pack is always full and heavy, I literally cannot drag a human around easily.” 

He shrugged, “So what? Your hoping this just makes the mark passive?” 

“Exactly. Open to suggestions. Willing to follow orders and answer questions. From my reading, Calmex was used Pre-war in metal asylums to make the patients easier to handle.” She raised the vial to eye level, checking to see that the mixture had not congealed before it was placed into the glass holder and she grabbed two different syringes. The smaller of the two was filled first before the rest of the mixture went into the human sized syringe which she left on the table. 

She moved to the far door and out into the rain, towards the small shack that had been built to contain her little ‘test subjects’. He raspy voice followed behind her, “So explain to me again how testing on the rabbits means you’re not gonna die. It’s not like the dose is the same.” 

“Not at all, but at the very least this will show me any immediate side effects as well as if the drug does the exact opposite.” She picked up one of the rabbits and injected its back leg. “I mean, remember the ones that lost all their hair? I am still attempting to grow mine out, was glad to have not tested that on me.” 

“True, true.” The small rodent had gone completely pliant in her arms and it didn’t even shudder when they moved back outside and the cold rain hit it’s ears. Anna placed the rodent in the small cage that he had installed next to the chem station for observation purposes just like this. It stood upright for a second, before it swayed like a kitten that was half asleep. “How long do you think this will go for?” 

She turned around to face the ghoul and smiled when her fist closed around the fabric of his shirt and she tugged their bodies together. “Probably an hour. What’s with these threads?” Her voice came out with a giggle when she stretched up and started nuzzling into his neck. 

“Had exploded bloatfly all over the coat. Washed it and repaired it. Same with the shirt. Everything is drying in the garage. Why? Don’t like ‘em?” She was nuzzling the collar aside to lick into some of the more sensitive dips in his neck, the fingers of her free hand starting to work along his thin hips and dig her blunt nails into the ridges and valleys there. 

“Did I say that?” The cage rattled slightly and both of their heads turned to look at the radrabbit, settling down again after it attempted to roll over in its drugged state. They watched it for a few moments, checking for any issues before Hancock grabbed her shoulders and turned her to sit in the table. 

“Don’t get distracted Kitten. This at least looks like a winner and I can see how this could be helpful. However,” Hancock hooked two fingers under her chin and laid a soft kiss to her lips when she looked up at him, “when you’re done with the rabbit, you’re mine for the night.” 

“After the animal testing normally comes human, but I guess that can wait for tomorrow.” Her small pink tongue came out to wet her bottom lip before it was caught between her teeth. 

He grinned evilly at her. “Oh no Kitten. You can still do human testing today. Sounds like it might be good to see exactly how passive it makes you.” Anna nodded quickly and licked her lips again, settling in to watch observe the rabbit until the drug passed through its system. 

“How you feeling Kitten?” Anna swayed in his arms as soon as she felt the cold drug pushed into her system. It wasn’t completely unpleasant. The world seemed to be covered in a comfortable haze and any time she attempted to get one of her muscles to respond it felt like the message seemed to get lost in transit. 

“Sssssleepy.” The word felt almost impossible to get out of her mouth. Suddenly she was floating and her eyes rolled back slightly trying to figure out what exactly had happened. 

Hancock felt her weight sag against his chest as he removed the syringe from the thick muscle of her ass before checking her face. Her eyes were fluttering back slightly and when he swooped her legs out from underneath her body, she barely even made a squeak of protest. Anna just clung to his chest like the helpless little kitten he called her and it drove one of the darker parts of his mind wild to think of the trust that she put into him. As he walked them into the garage, he watched Anna fight against the pull of the drug, attempting to look around at her surroundings. 

“Feels good.” Her voice was far more slurred than usual and he looked down into her eyes. The green had almost been completely swallowed by the black of her pupils and she smiled up at him dreamily when he sunk them both down onto the mattress. “You’re pretty.” 

Hancock couldn’t help but look down on her with shock. “Pretty? Not a word I have heard used to describe me in many years Kitten.” 

“It’s true.” 

“Maybe at one time.” He ran his hand over the short, dark stubble that had she had finally started to let appear on her head again. It had been months since she had shaved it completely down to skin, letting a thick hat cover her ears and scalp most of the time but as the air warmed, she found it was just becoming too much. 

Anna purred at the contact, pressing her head up into his ruined head as much as she could. His black eyes fascinated her, sparkling as they were in the darkness of the garage. “John....” 

“Yes Kitten?” 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Holding on to a thought was becoming slightly easier but it felt almost like her muscles had become even less responsive. She could barely move her head now. It should have been terrifying but all she could seem to think about was the man who was carefully arranging her limbs on the mattress. 

“That moving you right now is like moving an unconscious person. Don’t think its gonna work for the things you wanted. Least you can talk, right?” 

Her lips curled into a small smile when his hand fell on her bare thigh. The heat his body always produced was a pleasurable burn and she couldn’t help the small gasp of air that rushed from her lungs. Hancock met her eyes once more, ruined brow raised in question. 

“Feels...Good. Always does when you touch me.” The evil smile from earlier returned to his face as he inched his fingers higher up her bare thigh. 

“And don’t you just find yourself in the best situation then Kitten. Unable to move and completely at my every whim.” He withdrew his touch from her thigh and moved to grab the tie that held the two sides of the robe together. 

A flush of heat ran through her body when he started to unknot the tie. Unless she decided to use that word, he was going to touch however he damn well pleased. The two sides of the blue fabric parted and exposed her bare skin to the cool air of the garage. 

Hancock ghosted his fingers up her stomach, tracing the lines of old, faded scars upwards to her nipples. He took the left between his thumb and forefinger and rolled the rapidly hardening nub between his fingers until her face twisted up in pleasure. 

“So. Feel good to be completely at my mercy?” He watched the muscles in her neck twitch in what he assumed to be an attempt at a nod. He couldn’t help the cruel huff of laughter that escaped him. 

“Oh wow, Kitten. Look at you. Can't even nod your head yes or no. Gotta use your pretty little mouth and beg me real good when you want things. Think you can manage that?” She whined in response as his mouth descended on her neglected nipple. The sensation was incredible, heightened slightly by the daze in her mind and the inability to pull away. 

His free hand moved to ghost over her thigh again when a brilliant idea flashed through his mind and he popped off her nipple. Grabbing the pillow that was laid on his side of the mattress he slid his hand up to get hip and started pushing to roll her over and slide the pillow under her hips. It was slight work, arranging her into a position that would work, with her head turned to the side and one leg hooked up slightly before he bent to press a kiss to her lips. 

“Trust me Kitten?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

It went straight to his cock, the look of pure confidence in her eyes. She didn’t, couldn’t see him as a monster. “Good girl.” 

He pulled her pack over to the mattress, digging for the small jar of lube that he had forced her to purchase from Daisy. Watching her face screw up in humiliation had been such fun, especially when after they had gotten back to the State House he had realized how much his laughing at her had turned her on. 

Her voice was small, “Wh-what are you doing?” 

“Thought you said you trusted me Kitten. Did you lie?” 

“No Sir!” The muscles in her neck twitched again as she tried to turn but she still could not control them. Anna whined when she heard the lid screw off the jar before silence took over again. He had positioned her head so she could all she could focus on was the wall. Anna drew in a sharp gasp of air when she felt a single slick finger trail down the base of her spine and between her cheeks. 

His voice was right next to her ear when he spoke next. “See Kitten,” He sucked air in between his teeth, “Right now all I can think about is how fun it’s gonna be to tease you just a little bit before I fuck you.” Slicked fingers moved down the line of her ass, spreading some of the lube over the tight furl of muscle before her moved on. Rubbing the slick all along her lips, cupping and teasing the flesh gently. 

Anna whined out slightly, the feeling of his fingers sliding slickly around her folds was different than she was used to but there wasn’t a single thing she could do about it. His finger brushed gently over the nub of her clit before he moved back to massage to globes of her ass. His hands left her body again and Anna could hear the rustling of fabric as the soft t-shirt was pulled over head and he shimmied out of his jeans before stretching out along the length of her prone body. 

When his hand returned, fingers slid between her folds and started to gently massage at the flesh around her clit. Anna sighed softly and was rewarded for her sound, his fingers closing in on the sensitive nub now. 

“God Kitten. You can’t even imagine the things I wanna do to you right now.” He missed the responsiveness of her hips rubbing back on his fingers, but the soft helpless sounds that she was making more than made up for it. He kept the touches to her clit infuriatingly light, before he moved back slightly to probe one finger into her heat. Even without the lube he had spread there, she was slick with desire and he couldn’t help but groan a little bit. Perfect. He wanted her desperate. 

“How’s that feel Kitten? Want more?” He stoked the one finger in and out of her heat, feeling her inner muscles attempt to flutter and grip around him for more friction. Huh... Hadn’t thought about that. An evil laugh started to bubble up in his chest as he pushed a second finger inside her. 

“W...Wh- What?” 

“Well Kitten I don’t know if you thought this through. Usually if I do something like this...” His voice trailed off as his fingers rotated inside her searching for the rougher patch and rubbing the pads of his fingers over it deliberately. Anna moaned. “Your little pussy would be clenching down on my fingers so hard. But I don’t think you even _ can _do that right now. I don’t know if you’re gonna be able to cum.” 

The last words where whispered against her ear and she whined out a pitiful sound at the thought. “I...Hadn’t thought of that.” 

“Me neither. Gonna make this so much more fun for me.” His tone was that of pure lust, withdrawing his fingers from her heat and slowly dragging them over the tight furl of her asshole. Anna sucked in a sharp breath, but the involuntary flinch didn’t follow. Looking over her shoulder to her face, Hancock stalled, giving her a moment to protest or use her words to stop him. When she didn’t do or say anything but worry her bottom lip between her teeth, he started to massage the muscles in small circles. Anna let out the softest of moans. 

“Feel good Kitten?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes what?” He slowly started to press the digit inside her, sinking into the first knuckle and giving her a moment to accommodate the intrusion. Her breathing picked up slightly, but unlike all the other times they had been working at this, her body couldn’t force him out. It took her a few moments to respond and he took advantage of them, thrusting his finger in and out, sinking deeper each time. 

“Fff-fuu-Fuck Daddy that feels good.” The slight stretch of the muscle was the only discomfort she experienced. Normally, she couldn't get herself to relax enough to take more than his first knuckle. With the way he was stretching her now, Anna couldn’t help but moan as the gush of heat jolted through her core and a soft shiver ran up her back. Hancock noticed immediately. 

“Looks like some of those muscles might be starting to come back. Want me to stop?” 

She whined out softly as he rotated his finger deep inside her and slowly started to draw out. 

“Good girl... Daddy is so proud of you. Now we are gonna see if I can get that pussy to clamp down real hard on my cock. Sound good to you?” She was able to twitch her head in the slightest nod and the ghoul moved to one leg over hers to line up. One hand snaked under her body to slide up her chest and pull her dead weight against himself. 

The head of his ruined cock, ran through her wet folds and he could help but whisper, “You know that’s not all lube right Kitten. Most of that is your body trying to tell you how much you like having my fingers in your ass.” 

Her response was a pathetic whine of need as he angled his hips to slide just the tip inside of her body. It was meant to just be a tease but when her breath caught in her throat and he got a loud moan from her, he couldn’t help but slide in inch by inch. Usually he wasn’t able to sink this deeply into her body, but the pliancy of her muscles and the angle of her hip allowed him to push himself flush against her. 

“Fuck that’s good.” He couldn’t help but hiss the words out as he drew back. One hand had settled around her throat and he could feel her pulse speeding up under his fingertips. 

Anna whimpered, wishing she could move. It was infuriating to be toyed with like this. Every stroke of his cock inside her, felt amazing but it wasn’t close to enough. The friction was good but she wanted to be clenched tight around his cock as it fucked in and out of her. Hancock was panting behind her now, thrusting in and out with long deep strokes. 

“Fuck Kitten... I am gonna make you a deal. I will make you cum so hard after this tranq wears off but right now, you gotta let Daddy use this pretty little cunt, Okay?” He didn’t even give her a fraction of a second to respond before his hips started to ram into her. Hancock wasn’t sure if she was aware of the soft sounds his thrusts were pushing from her lungs but it was the best thing his ears had ever heard when mixed with the rhythmic slapping of their hips and the slick sounds coming from her body. 

Suddenly Anna’s eyes flew open and they both groaned when her inner muscles started to tighten around his cock. “Fuck Daddy... Think I’m gonna.” He angled his thrust slightly higher, rubbing the tip of his cock over that sensitive patch inside her rapidly. 

“Fuck! That’s a good girl!” Her body had started twitching as violently as it could under the influence of the drug and he felt a gush of fluid around his cock when she came. The way her body gripped and milked him was enough to tumble him over the edge, pushing his hips hard against hers with a snarl. 

Anna put all the energy she could muster and managed to inch her hand over to the scared fingers she could see. Intertwining them together she sighed happily. 

“How much body use you think you got back now Kitten?” 

“Maybe 5 percent. Not a lot.” 

“Good. If you give me a second, I think it would be best to take advantage of that.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah I wanna see if I can get two fingers in your ass and make you cum again before you get your entire body back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually kinda difficult to write... just the logistics of it man.


End file.
